


You Don't Want To Know

by Turtlelady9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Butt plug incident, DEO Locker Room, F/F, Fire mention, Foul Language, Game Night, Happenings at work that are not safe for work, Hints of Agent Arias, Honey, Not as sexy as it sounds, Nsfw content, Sex Jokes, Sexual innuendos, Tease of smut, Whipped Cream, fire extinguisher incident, food jokes, nudity mention, queen bee cap, smoke, traumatized Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlelady9/pseuds/Turtlelady9
Summary: Different ways SuperCorp antics traumatize Alex





	1. Super Whipped for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whipped Cream Incident

Alex sits on Kara's couch with her legs crossed propped up on the coffee table in front of her and unexpectedly interrogates Kara as she walks into her own apartment late for their sister's night, "How long have you been into ladies too? And who are they?"

"What and what now?!?" A startled, but blushing Kara responds as she less than gently drops two large grocery bags down on her kitchen island. One of the bags rips as it spills over, but her eyes and gaping mouth are set on Alex who dangles a scandalous item of clothing up in the air as it hangs off of the tv remote.

"Don't play coy with me! A random bra stuffed into the couch might have been yours if it wasn't at least two cup sizes larger than what you wear, Kara. But, the matching ripped purple silk panties out on your balcony? What are you doing and with what lady?" Alex jumps up after she asks that question as she just now realizes she's likely not sitting on a completely uncontaminated surface. "Yikes, I probably don't want to know, do I?"

A flabbergasted Kara answers, "What? Where? How did you find those?"

"I was looking for the tv remote which you sort of strangely dropped out on your balcony. Guess there was a Supergirl related emergency last time you watched something or did you take a scantily clad lady flying?"

Kara stutters out, "Uhh, she was tightly wrapped up in my cape and we only flew over to her place because I didn't have any whipped cream here and I sort of destroyed her dress."

"Kara, woah, seriously? Who is it then?"

There's a light tapping on the door that interrupts them.

Kara looks at who it is and covers her face and mutters, "Oh Rao!"

Alex drops what she's holding and races to get the door before Kara can as she suspects it's Kara's mystery lover.

Lena barges in before she sees that it isn't Kara who answers the door and starts, "Kara, I'm so sorry! I know it's sister's night, but I left some important things here last night..."

Lena picks up her IPad mini and a small notepad off the kitchen bar and walks behind the couch to grab her purple kitten heels when she hears Alex's scandalous query, "Besides your bra and ruined panties?"

Lena jumps up and squeaks. Kara is red as a tomato. Alex just cackles like a hyena.

Once they are all a bit more composed, Lena asks, "How did you know?"

Alex steps up to Lena and brushes a little bit of whipped cream out of Lena's hair with her right thumb. Alex is about to put her thumb in her mouth when both Kara and Lena yell, "WAIT!!"

Alex groans, "Again, I don't want to know, do I?"

Both ladies shake their heads. Kara stammers out, "NO! You don't!"

Alex says, "Alrighty, I'm just gonna go bleach my thumb. Maybe you should do the same with your cape, Kara? Please do something to decontaminate it before you return to the DEO for Super duty!"

Lena snickers at Kara who looks like she might faint now.


	2. Kara's Queen Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey incident - Inspired by the Queen Bee Cap Katie McGrath wore on the way to SDCC this year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is gay! I only put the guys in because they are gay too and I ship Scholsen as well as SuperCorp

Lena feels a bit silly showing up to her third game night with Kara's friends wearing an oversized Queen Bee black rimmed SnapBack hat, but Kara gave it to her for her yearversary at CatCo telling her she's the new queen there. Kara also told her it may bring her good luck at game night.

"I can't believe you bought Lena that ostentatious hat! As if she doesn't have a big enough ego! It doesn't mean she's going to win anything tonight!" Alex shouts over some loud music Winn and James blast and dance to together as Lena sifts through tonight's board game options.

"What?!? Why?!? She is my...uhh...a queen... and the new queen bee at CatCo and her special honey is ta..."

Alex holds her left hand up over her left ear and pushes her right hand up against Kara's mouth, "NO! Just STOP! I don't need to know anything about the taste of Lena's special honey hole!"

Kara pushes Alex's hand away and laughably argues, "It's not what you're thinking! You have such a dirty mind sometimes!"

Lena partially overhears them and walks up and opens her purse and hands Alex a small jar of her homemade all-natural Thorul's Tangerine Honey. Alex thinks the anagram is a creative marketing tool.

"See, Alex. I was just going to tell you that it's tangerine flavored and it's terrific!" Kara overly innocently exclaims 

Alex slowly untwists the honey jar's lid and grabs a knife to taste it with that she holds in her other hand, but Winn immediately rushes over and sticks his pointer finger in the open jar before Alex can get her own sample and yells, "Hey! Hey! Lena promised me first taste test of this new batch and I might just lick it off..."

The music stops at some point and James is there now and quickly clasps a hand around Winn's unruly mouth. 

Lena seductively flicks her tongue back and forth over her ruby red lips as she nonchalantly affirms, "It will slide off smoothly from rock hard hero abs! And, even more superbly both onto and off of super toned arm musculature!"

Kara pouts and yelps out, "LENA!!!"

Alex squirms and drops the jar and eeks out, "EWW!!! OKAY. NOPE! I definitely don't want to try any of that anymore! And, YES! Lena truly is YOUR Queen Bee, Kara!"

Winn and James together cheer, "Aww!" as Lena cups Kara's bright red cheeks and gently kisses her embarrassed look away.

About five minutes later, Sam arrives with wine and beer for everyone as Winn helps Kara clean the spilled honey up off of the kitchen floor. James and Lena set up the scrabble board and scorecards for everyone to play in teams.

Sam sees that Alex is already indulging in a glass of something that appears to be a vodka and tonic.

Sam sets the newer alcohol choices down on the kitchen island. She stares at what Winn and Kara are up to and disappointedly utters out, "Darn! Is that Lena's new batch of honey? I wanted to give some to Alex to try with me!"

Alex spits out her drink and everyone giggles at how red her face is now.

When Winn and Lena later win their third consecutive round of scrabble after they spell out honeysuckle around James' lackluster choice of suck not too far above where Sam and Kara earlier placed pothole that garnered them a second place finish, Lena thinks that maybe both her new Queen Bee hat and her homemade honey brought her good luck tonight, but then Alex dramatically kicks the board over and yells, "ENOUGH!" before she storms out.

Lena remarks, "Don't worry everyone! Alex will get over this little spat of dismay with us just as soon as Sam takes her one of the other jars of fresh honey still stashed in my purse!"

Almost everyone laughs again as Sam winks at Lena and Kara shouts out, "EWW! That's my sister!"

Lena calms Kara down when she whispers in her ear, "Just let them have their honey and we can have our own sweet fun, darling."

James and Winn take Sam's exit and the growing looks of lust between Kara and Lena as their cue to leave the ladies alone too, but not before Winn grabs the still half full jar of honey out of the kitchen sink where Kara washed it off earlier.

Shortly after everyone else leaves, Alex stroll back into Kara's apartment to grab her DEO work phone that slipped out at some point into the armchair she sat on earlier. A thankfully still fully-clothed Kara sits on the couch now alone. Before Kara notices Alex is there over the distraction of some soft music playing in the room, Kara licks honey off of her fingers and turns to the bathroom door and shouts out, "Lena, babe, come on out! I'm ready to put the tang in your tangerine and pollinate you, honey!"

Alex groans out, "Argh! Why must the two of you be such filthy freaks!" before she digs out her misplaced work phone from under the arm chair's cushion and quickly exits.

Fortunately, Alex misses the main show when Lena dances out of the bathroom in only her lingerie and playfully sings, "She's my Super Freak, Super Freak, She's Super Freaky!" with her Queen Bee cap turned backwards now. Kara squeals in delight as Lena pounces on her and sensually sucks more honey off Kara's sticky fingers before she guides those fingers downwards underneath her panties to dip into her even more natural nectar. 

About half an hour later, Alex irritatedly slams her front door directly in Sam's face when she arrives licking her lips with that fresh jar of Lena's new batch of tangerine honey open in one hand and lifts her shirt up with her other hand to show off her now honey slicked toned abs and offers, "Don't you want to know what it tastes like on me?"

Unfortunately for Sam, after everything that happened earlier at Kara's place, Alex truly doesn't want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few of these won't be food related but still working on those


	3. Don't Extinguish Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire extinguisher incident / Okay so food is mentioned in this one but not the actual focus :) Alex gets a little violent in this one lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling so/so about this piece, but some of it is silly enough. 
> 
> Warning: Don't play with fire at home kids - always pull the alarm, get an extinguisher or call 911 for help

On a random Saturday afternoon a few months after the honey incident, Alex goes to visit Lena at her apartment to discuss a new DEO project. It's a day where Kara is supposedly at the Fortress of Solitude with Clark so she doesn't expect any ridiculous shenanigans from her sister and her girlfriend today. When she arrives at Lena's, Alex knocks on the door incessantly without there being any answer for several minutes. She thinks that this is strangely suspicious as Lena should be expecting her. Soon Alex smells something burning and hears a low beeping noise inside Lena's apartment. 

Alex doesn't hesitate to grab the fire extinguisher next to the penthouse floor's elevator and kick the door in. The kitchen is a separate room with glass windows on two sides that looks out onto and partly opens up into Lena's rooftop garden terrace space. The inside door of the kitchen is closed now and Alex notices from the windows that face the inside of the apartment that part of the room is full of thick grey smoke. She can't see much of anything else. She's curious why the smoke detector isn't making any noise now. She also can't understand why she doesn't hear Lena's hollers for help.

She cautiously opens the inside door of the kitchen, partially covers her face with her free hand and worriedly cries out, "Lena!!! Are you in here?!? Are you okay?!?"

Although Alex doesn't see any actual flames, she sprays the fire extinguisher into the area of the nearly impenetrable fog that surrounds her until the container is empty. Not Lena, but Kara starts loudly shrieking. She's naked and now covered in fire extinguisher foam.

There's less smoke now too and Alex shuts her eyes, but uncovers her mouth as she angrily screams out, "KARA!!! What the heck are you doing here?!? NAKED?!?"

Kara slips on some of the foam that fell on the floor around her and groans out, "Uh oh, oh, don't worry! I'm fine. But, no, you really don't..."

"want to know? Oh, I know, but I'm surely going to find out still. Just please tell me you weren't having sex in this kitchen before I got here?" Alex asks her sister 

Kara hesitates as she answers, "Umm...no...not yet!"

When Lena almost immediately enters the kitchen from the outside door that she props open to release most of the remaining smoke from the room to the outside rooftop terrace, she freezes and giggles at the sight before her. Alex with her eyes closed pummels a foam engulfed kneeling on her hands and knees Kara over the shoulders with a fire extinguisher and at the same time holds her other hand over her nose and mouth to try and protect herself from smoke inhalation.

After about thirty seconds of indulging in her own shrill laughter mixed with coughs, Lena shouts out, "ALEX, STOP!"

The fire extinguisher drops to the kitchen floor with a loud thud and clang and Alex runs to Lena and actually picks her up and excitedly spins her around and hugs her before she puts her back down.

"Well, it's empty now and she couldn't feel it anyways. BUT, Thank goodness, YOU ARE OKAY!!" Alex happily exclaims

Lena coughs again, but confirms, "YES, I'm fine. I rushed to shut off the fire alarm alerts panel connected to the smoke detectors before the sprinklers turned on and I called building maintenance just as soon as Kara started to put out the small fire. I sadly destroyed the chocolate crepes suzette I tried to make for a tasty treat for our visit."

Alex coughs herself before she responds, "Okay, that makes sense, but, I'm still incredibly confused why and slightly disturbed by the fact that my little sister is completely naked here in your kitchen?!?"

Kara stands up now and tries to stop Lena from talking by grabbing her by her arm and mouth with her foam covered hands, but Lena laughs through the foam and steps away from Kara, "Well, see, I ruined the crepes because when Kara flew by on her way out of town she saw me making them. When she swooped in and did an impromptu strip tease to try to get me to give her some of the treats I told her were only for me and you today, Alex, she caught me off guard and I flipped the pan over. Luckily I had oven mitts on."

Kara adds, "It was actually a good thing I took the suit off because it's flame retardant and helped me put the fire out faster than the time it takes my freeze breath to kick in."

Alex discontentedly hums. "You two are truly going to be the death of me. Please try harder not to be the death of each other! And, Kara..."

Kara snaps back, "Yeah, what?!?"

"ALWAYS keep your Super suit on when fighting fires in public!" Alex very seriously admonishes 

Kara choke coughs and then rolls her eyes as Lena let's out more laughter and tells Alex, "You're absolutely right! I don't need my girlfriend to become known as the Flaming Super Streaker. Hmm?!? It does have a nice, big sapphic ring to it!"

Kara mumbles, "Oh Rao!" as she playfully pinches Lena's elbow who yelps in surprise. As Kara stands behind Lena, she also purposely smears foam all over the back of her neck and nice shirt just to vex her.

"Come on my foamy fire stopper, let's go get us cleaned up," Lena adds with a hint of mischief in her tone

Kara agrees, "Okay, babe, as long as you don't try to extinguish me the same way Alex did."

Lena chuckles again, "No, I want to get you...I mean get this mess off of you."

Alex nearly sprints towards Lena's apartment door now to leave and Lena tries to stop her and apologize for the obviously needed raincheck on today's plans.

Alex looks downwards as she surprisingly jokes, "I'm just going to leave you two to fully put each other's fires out while I get far, far away from your madness!"

Alex fails to fully close the front door behind her as it's hinges are bent from when she kicked it open earlier.

While she waits for the private penthouse elevator to arrive, she overhears Lena tell Kara, "Shows what little she knows, I'm about to light your fire back up, wildly, baby!"

Kara pulls Lena in closer to her naked foamy body and begs, "Yes, babe, since we don't have any sweet treats left to eat I'm only hungry for you so please do come and stroke my burning flames of desire!"

Lena thinks she might need to pummel Kara over the head now too for being her second choice over sweets. She lets it slide this time as she does almost always and shucks off her own clothes and they slip into Lena's jacuzzi bathtub to wash off and cool down, but then heat each other right back up.

Alex wants to bleach both her ears and eyes out now. Also, next time her sister and Lena do something that makes her want to flee she's running down the emergency exit stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have more ideas, but open to any prompts of ways the girls may surprise, scare, freak out Alex


	4. Pains in the Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEO locker room shenanigans prompt for JohnnyV. I think this might be more traumatizing for Lena, but I tried. It's a strange tale.  
> Maggie makes an appearance in here now at commenter Pris' request/suggestion as well and I think she makes this even more awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These snippets are in no way canon compliant and not necessarily chronological either. There's also only going to be hints of smut in these, nothing full-blown. But, this chapter gets a rating bump for teetering on the edge of that and language.

Late on a random Sunday afternoon, Kara walks into the presently empty DEO locker room in her practically painted on navy tank top and matching short mesh shorts. She sports a few purple bruises on her neck and her back and is all sweaty after an intensely heated under red sun lamps sparring session with Alex in the DEO training room. The bruises will quickly disappear after some direct yellow sun exposure, but Kara wants to take a cool shower to scrub and rinse all the grimy sweat away.

She starts to open her locker to grab a few towels as Lena mischievously pops out wrapped in only a towel herself with some ice packs in hand to help soothe Kara's temporary aches and pains. When Lena lifts the packs up and over to Kara's back and neck and yanks her girlfriend down and softly kisses her, the towel she wears drops to the floor. After their kiss breaks, Kara reaches down herself to pick up the towel for Lena and her head is right where Lena wants her the most.

Lena grabs onto Kara's sweaty locks of hair and loudly moans out, "PLEASE, KARA! I NEED YOU!"

Of course just after Kara takes the first swipe of her tongue at Lena's already dripping core there are footsteps right outside the main DEO locker room doors now. As Kara overhears Alex and Maggie scan a swipe card to open the doors, and Alex's nervous whisper to Maggie, "Oh, umm, I need to grab the uhh lube from my office," she startledly knocks her head hard into Lena's bare center, thankfully, sans her super strength, but Lena still yelps in pain and then slips on one of the ice packs that fell on the floor back into Alex's locker next to Kara's. Alex left the door of her own locker open after getting her training clothes out earlier. Kara slips on the other ice pack and accidentally face plants into Lena's core again.

Lena both laughs and cries out actual tears, "Kara, I think I might have either bruised or broken my tailbone and something slippery slid between my uhh butt cheeks."

Kara lifts her head from its odd resting spot and holds Lena's sides and reaches behind and under her butt to feel for what Lena fell on as she apologizes, "Oh no, baby! I'm so sorry!"

When Maggie walks in the locker room to get her harness out of her own locker and wait for Alex to grab the sex toys from hers, she gets quite an eyeful, chuckles and coughs out, "Oh, little Danvers, WOW! You and little Luthor doing anal right out in the open at the DEO?!? Good for you kids! Kinky! Wait, you have one of the exact same plugs that Alex and I have?!?"

Kara screeches out, "NOPE, ICKY!" and Lena squeaks out, "OH, NO YUCK!," as Kara drops the red triangle butt plug in her hand to the floor that she just pulled out from underneath Lena.

Maggie looks up and sees the A and not the K Danvers on the locker Lena is sitting halfway up in and embarrassingly eeks out, "Oh, oops, uhh you weren't supposed to find that!"

Lena fell down hard on the bench in Alex's locker apparently down onto one of Alex and Maggie's butt plugs.

As the locker room doors open again, Maggie immediately jumps backwards and attempts to steer Alex back out of the room as she frantically tells her, "Uhh, Danvers, You don't want to know or see that!"

Alex angrily yells out, "FUCK! It's Kara and Lena up to NO GOOD again, isn't it?!?"

Maggie nods affirmatively as Kara unexpectedly calls out for Maggie and Alex's help because she doesn't want to move Lena on her own in case her back or butt is more seriously injured than they think. Even though Maggie already saw everything, Kara still quickly throws towels over Lena's more private areas before Alex approaches them to help.

Alex shouts out, "REALLY YOU TWO?!? YOUR BARE ASS FULLY HANGING OUT LUTHOR DEFILING MY PERSONAL THINGS IN MY WORKOUT LOCKER AND NOT JUST MY SISTER?!?"

Lena manages to eek out a small giggle through the pain she feels in her lower back and butt and her tears that still wet her cheeks and stammers out, "Alex, I assure you this was purely, well, more impurely, accidental and a tad traumatizing for me as well. Not that I've been left completely undefiled."

Alex steps on the butt plug on the floor and hears a crunch, but doesn't look down before she turns to her sister and complains, "Kara, I'm going to burn most of my things in here and have hazmat completely hose this locker down and move your own personal locker to either S for Supergirl or Z for Zor-El or maybe L for Luthor to keep you dumbasses with your stupid asses together even though I don't want to see either of your bare asses exposed in here again! I don't think that's too much to ask?"

Kara snaps back,  "No, err, Yes! Agree! But can we just help Lena out, first? And, I want to laser burn my own hand off after touching one of your things myself that I didn't want Lena's bare ass anywhere near let alone on either."

Alex looks down at what she stepped on now and she looks like she's going to die from embarassment. First, her eyes bulge out of her head and her jaw drops, "Ohh.."

Maggie can't contain her laughter, but once she composes herself she steps beyond a still frozen in shock Alex to help Kara carry Lena to a private medical exam room where they find out about an hour later that Lena's back is fine and her tailbone and butt are fortunately only bruised.

Kara and Maggie are speaking with the doctor who examined and x-rayed Lena while she rests when Alex eventually sheepishly walks in and tells a drowsy Lena who is laying on her stomach with a towel and bedsheet covering over her entire backside, "Well, I'm glad nothing's broken, Luthor, but I do hope you've learned your lesson not to bring your strip tease kinks into the DEO!"

Lena motions for Alex to come closer as she challenges in a lower, softer voice, "Only if you keep your sex toys securely locked up from now on and out of the DEO as well." 

Maggie overhears and tells Kara, "Damn, your lady's a total buzzkill, Little Danvers!"

Kara counters, "Well, finding that butt plug under Lena really took away my own sex drive for more than a hot minute! I don't want to ever think of you and Alex and things like that! I just want to go home and take a cool shower and give Lena a hot bath to rinse the residue of that yuckiness away!"

Maggie laughs again. "Relax! It was clean! You need to stop being such a prude and step up your lady loving game, Little Danvers! I can order you some toys that should be ready by the time your lady's butt's all better and ready to be played with."

Lena calls Maggie over and tells her to turn around before she carefully lifts her left leg up and lightly kicks Maggie in the butt. Maggie feigns to be hurt and falls on the floor letting out fake groans.

Alex kicks her in the butt too before she picks her girlfriend up and says, "Mags, I love you, but that's my little sister you're trying to corrupt!"

Kara chimes in, "Okay, knock it off everybody! Alex, it's time for us to go take care of the pains in the butt of our respective pains in the butt girlfriends."

Maggie jokes, "Maybe so, if only Lena and Alex hadn't wrecked that plug!" 

Alex, Kara and Lena all disturbedly yell out, "MAGGIE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drops this and runs :) I will get to the other prompts left in comments, but it may not be for another week or two when I post those.


	5. Rise and Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceiling Sex and Falling Objects. Sorry if this is the worst one yet

It's the end of a busy work week when Jess returns from her lunch late in the afternoon. As soon as she sits down, Alex Danvers stands in front of her desk and picks up and shakes a snow globe paper weight.

Alex addresses Jess with an insistent request, "I must see your boss! She’s not answering either her cell phone or her office line and her office door is locked."

Jess tells her, "Oh, umm, Ms. Danvers, your sister the other Miss Danvers was here earlier and I think she took Miss Luthor out to eat her uhh to have lunch with her to eat so Miss Luthor may not be here right now."

Jess took a long lunch because she knows her boss and her not so secret girlfriend wanted some alone time behind closed doors and even with the soundproof walls she prefers not to be around when they not so discreetly engage in adult activities in Lena's office.

Alex adamantly requests, “Is there anyway you can open Miss Luthor's office so I can leave some important papers on top of her desk so I know she sees them right away?"

"You can leave them here with me?" Jess offers as a compromise that Alex refuses to accept. “No, no! They are about a confidential matter I need Lena’s help with. I can’t risk anyone, but her, viewing these documents.”

Jess doesn’t want Lena to neglect something that sounds very important so she relents, “Okay I can open my boss’ office, but only for you to quickly drop those papers off and go.”

Alex smiles as she replies, “Thank you so much, Miss Huang.” Jess unlocks the doors and waves for Alex to go inside without her and promptly closes the door on Alex. Alex sniffs and smells something funny, but ignores it as she drops files she needs Lena to sign on her desk. As she starts to walk away and out, a slick deep blue and red two sided feeldoe drops down on Alex's head and bounces off her neck and shoulders. She shrieks before she looks down and decides not to look up after she recognizes what it actually is.

She hears Lena laugh and Kara groan in embarrassment in unison and yells up to them, "Ceiling Sex?!? Really?!? I Hate You Two!"

Lena responds, "We were just having a little afternoon delight messing around up against my desk. But, then Kara heard you outside talking with Jess so she floated us up here to try and hide. But, I love riding high! Your sister truly shines in the air!"

Alex actually vomits this time on Lena's posh rug before she rushes out of Lena's office. She slams Lena’s office door and grabs the whole tissue box off Jess' desk and sternly tells a slightly concerned looking Jess, "You Don't Want to Know! Don't Go In There!" just before she bolts for the stairs and makes her way to a bathroom on another floor to clean her face and wash her hair and neck. She decides to just throw one of her favorite turtlenecks out right there in an L-Corp employee bathroom and walks out of the building in a thankfully red tank top that’s close to as beet red as her own face is.

About ten minutes after Alex rushes out, a still slightly disheveled Lena opens her office door giggling at Kara rubbing her back at her ticklish spots as Jess profusely apologizes, “Miss Luthor, I’m extremely sorry about the other Ms. Danvers’ intrusion she was just so persistent to drop those papers off directly to you. Then she looked ill when she came out from your office so I already called George and the cleaning crew to come up here later.”

Kara appears behind Lena even less put together with her work shirt incorrectly buttoned and hints of Lena’s dark lipstick smudged below her collar at her neckline, “What?!? We weren’t up in the air?”

Lena rolls her eyes and whispers to Kara, “Darling, I’m always astonished how your expert hearing almost always goes out after a good afternoon fly by and that extra bump on the head when you hit the ceiling when Alex caught us didn’t help any! Anyways, Jess said George and the cleaners are coming by later.”

Kara determinedly yelps out, “No, we didn’t get high in there!”

Jess doesn’t smell pot lingering and wishes she did as now the only logical conclusion of what they were up to has Jess trying very hard to scrub any thoughts of her boss and her girlfriend flying during sex in the office out of her mind and is just thankful she didn’t actually witness it as Alex unfortunately had. She makes a mental note to tell George’s men to bring a ladder and cleaning brushes for the ceiling.

An irritated Lena turns away from Kara and apologizes, “Terribly sorry, Jess! Maybe I better get Kara with her horrid headache home right away for a little rest and relaxation not including any recreational enhancements. After the cleaning crew stops in, you should take the remainder of the afternoon off yourself and buy yourself a nice fancy dinner on me of course!”

Jess stoically responds, “Thank you, Miss Luthor! I already cancelled the rest of your afternoon meetings. Still, you might want to sign those papers the other Ms. Danvers left behind before you leave so she doesn’t unintentionally disturb you again.”

Lena sports a devilish grin as she answers Jess, “I trust she either will wait as she should have or will always knock first in the future unless it’s an actual emergency.”

Jess nervously smiles, “Yes, of course. I will make a notation that only actual emergencies warrant interruptions and nothing else.” 

Lena responds, “Thank you! And Jess please just let the cleaners do their thing no need to give them any information on what may or may not have happened in there.” Jess runs her fingers over her lips like a zipper. She thankfully doesn’t actually know and doesn’t want to know and of course would never give any information about her boss’ inside the office extracurriculars out to anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really back at it as my motivation is barely there but will look through those prompts people asked about before and see if I can do anything soon-ish


End file.
